I am the Samsara
by Angel Takashiro
Summary: Chelsea poses as the Samsara, the keeper of life and death. Constantly saving people, saving a vampire doesn't bother her at all. That is, until he decides to pursue her with interest. Chelsea X Vaughn.
1. Adrenaline

I am the 輪廻(Samsara)

Chapter 1: Adrenaline

Summary: Chelsea poses at Samsara, the endless cycle of life and death. Constantly saving people, saving a vampire doesn't bother her at all. That is, until he decides to pursue her with interest.

Enjoy.

Chelsea stared at her full body mirror. Her brown, honest eyes stared into the cracked mirror and she applied dark makeup to her face. She was almost unrecognizable, but this was going to be a job. She had to looks unrecognizable or her cover would be blown. She sighed, applying more makeup until she could not look herself in the mirror. Over her tank top, she put on a skin-tight gray hooded jacket and put the hood on. She put on black pants, with her running shoes. Using a white sash, she put her katana, Muhen, on her back. Deeming herself ready to go, she walked out of her house and walked towards the city. _It__'__s__show__time._

Chelsea walked into the city as she got back the constant glares and stares from people as she walked by. Getting into the darker part of the city, she purposefully made many wrong turns into deeper, darker streets. It was already 11pm, so she waited for something to happen. Unusually, there was always someone who needed saving or someone who got beat up. Pulling out a cracked watch, she watched the clocking tick by in silence. That is, until she heard the sounds of a fight. Peering closer to the sound, she saw a four against one situation. One silver-haired cowboy versus four thugs; she realized this is not going to end well. She stayed close enough to watch but far away to not be noticed.

The silver man turned around to his attackers, clearly shocked at the attack. The thugs jumped him, but he managed to push them away. They kicked him and he managed to dodge many of the attacks, but he couldn't block the one from behind, and he fell to the floor.

"Not so tough alone, are you, Vaughn?" The leader put his foot on Vaughn's chest, pushing it down to apply pressure. Vaughn tried to push him away, but he was held down but the other thugs. He constantly kicked Vaughn, hitting his ribs and face. Vaughn simply moaned in pain and kept quiet.

"You…You jerk. What do you want?" Vaughn looked at his, watching the man chuckle.

"Oh, you just happened to get on my nerves. Since when does someone so young get a promotion to head advisor? There must be some reason. After all, you've only been with us for five years." He grinned and kicked Vaughn in the rib cage, blood coming out of Vaughn's mouth.

"It's not like I goofed around in those five years. Unlike a certain someone." Vaughn got a smug look on his face but his face soon changed when the man pulled out a needle. It contained a green liquid and Vaughn struggled at the sight of it. "No…it cannot be. Get it away from me!" He used all of his energy to get out of the grips with no success.

"You know what it does. That's why I'm doing this to you, Vaughn. Until you find a partner, your body will constantly fall into bad health. You might even die." His grin widened and Vaughn froze. Using Vaughn's freezing to his advantage, he jabbed the needle into his skin, breaking skin and splattering blood everywhere. Vaughn yelled, succumbing to the bitter pain. Once the liquid was in there, the boss putted the needle out and began to draw his sword. "This is the end for you, Vaughn." Before he could get his sword out, he was kicked from behind and sent to a nearby wall. The others looked at the intruder who was standing before them.

"Don't you think you should stop, you stupid thugs?" Chelsea stared at them with her blue eyes. Her presences made Vaughn open his eyes a bit, having previously been shut to calm the pain from his arm. He looked at her and her being somehow gave him hope.

"Just what do you think you're doing, bitch?" The leader came back, his shoulder in pain.

"Don't call me a bitch. I am not here to deal with you I only come to stop you from killing the man." Chelsea kept her voice calm and at ease.

"Oh really? And how do you intend to do that, miss?" He drew out his sword and the other thugs pulled out a gun, a knife and a baseball bat.

"Simple. Watch me." Her last word made the thugs rush at her, and she beat them senseless by using only the hilt of her blade. The leader watched his men go down fast.

"What is wrong with all of you? Why cannot you beat a mere mortal?" Chelsea grinned at this, taking in their new shock.

"Mortal? I am…the Samsara, the keeper of death and life." She smiled, withdrawing Muhen. The leader rushed behind her, but she deflected his blade out of his hand and stabbed him in the neck. The blood splattered everywhere, even a bit on her clothes. He fell to the ground, dead. "Anyone else interested in dying?" Her grin scared the others as they fled for their lives. She sighed. "Aw man…and I were hoping for a good fight, too. Oh well." She turned around; she could only see the purple eyes of the cowboy staring at her. She held out his hand to him. "Here; can you stand?" He took her hand and stood up, but stumbled a bit as he tried to walk. "Lean on me: I'm taking you to my place to get patched up." He nodded, and leaned on her as she reached her house. By that time, her victim had already passed out.

She sighed and placed him on her couch. After placing bandages around his ribs and wiping the blood off his face, she began to make some dinner. She began cooking sautéed vegetables, only with some light chicken. She made some for her guest and within minutes, it was finished. She made a portion for herself and grabbed a fork, placing Muhen back into her closet. She watched her guest for what seemed to be hours and Chelsea even fell asleep next to him. After finishing her meal, she sat next to him and fell asleep instantly. It was only when it was 5am did she feel a violent shaking motion in her body. She opened her eyes to see a frantic Vaughn, shaking her awake.

"Hey, you awake now?" Vaughn seemed slightly nervous and sweating a bit.

"Yeah, and so are you. What do you need?" Chelsea tried to look calm, but she was a bit angry about being abruptly woken up.

"Do you have a dark room I can sleep into?" Chelsea pondered on the question, then nodded her head.

"There's a dark room in the guest room. It doesn't have any windows, although I'm trying to fix— "

"That's fine. Where is it?" He interrupted her, making her slightly irritated.

"Go up the stairs, to the left. You cannot miss it." He rushed up to the room, closing the door behind himself. Chelsea sighed as dawn was starting to approach. She picked up her cell phone and called the police station. "Hello, boss? It's me, Chelsea," she waited on the phone. "Yeah, I've got another guest…Yes, he has something to do with the case I'm working on. He was saved by the Samsara, I found the calling card in his coat jacket. I'm going to call Elliot soon to check up on him, make sure his wounds aren't serious." Silence filled both ends. "Yes boss, I understand. No, I won't do this anymore. Yes, I promise. Next time I find one of Samsara's saves, I will let you know and bring them into the office first thing. Alright, thank you. Good day, Boss." She hung up the phone and then quickly dialed another number. "Hello, Elliot? It's me, Chelsea." She waited, hearing a response. "Yes, I'm sorry. I do have another one for you to check. Unfortunately, I need you to do something from me as well. There was a syringe of an unknown liquid put into him. I know you'll need to get a blood sample, but this guy doesn't look so well." Silence filled the room. "Yes, I understand. I know the consequences, but please…just as a favor for me, Elliot. Thank you so much. I'll expect you in thirty minutes. Thank you again." Chelsea snapped her phone shut and waited for Elliot.

Thirty minutes later, Chelsea got a knock on her door. She opened it, looking at a slightly disgruntled Elliot. He had his white lab coat on, no shirt, long pajama bottoms on and a small white briefcase by his side.

"Elliot, thanks for coming on short notice. I know you don't like being woken up so early in the morning, but you know…" She looked down and opened the door more, letting Elliot in.

"It's nothing Chelsea. But you should have stopped this…remember what I said last time I visited. The police are getting suspicious about the Samsara; it's not helping that you happen to be the intern who is most involved in the case." Chelsea walked Elliot to the guest room, where Vaughn was sleeping peacefully on the bed under the covers. Elliot felt Vaughn's forehead, almost moving away from the touch.

"What's wrong?" Chelsea looked at him, worriedly.

"He's burning up. Get him a cold towel and I'll continue to examine him."

"Yes, Elliot! Right away!" Chelsea hurried downstairs, getting a bucket of ice and water. She dropped a towel in the bowl and heard a crash from upstairs. She hurried upstairs with the bucket, opening the door quickly. "Elliot!" She saw the doctor in the corner, with Vaughn hovering over to him. Vaughn turned to see Chelsea and made a small smile. He began his way over to Chelsea, who looked slightly intimidated.

"Elliot, what's wrong with him? Why are you in the corner?"

"Che—Sara, he's a vampire! He's going to attack you! Run!" Chelsea looked straight at Vaughn, his amethyst eyes catching hers. She put the bucket down on the floor and then kicked it towards Elliot. Seeing this, Vaughn stepped closer, but Chelsea held out her arm towards him. He stared at it with great interest and Chelsea sighed.

"You need to replenish, right? Use my blood. Go on." She motioned her hand closer to Vaughn, who took the invite and began to bring his face to her hand.

"Sara, are you crazy? I know you want to help him, but giving him your blood…you could die!" At this, Chelsea smiled.

"I'll be okay. After all, I am the Samsara. I'll be okay; trust me, Elliot." She felt the sting of pain as Vaughn began to suck her blood. "Nnn…" She whimpered in pain after a while and after many minutes, her knees began to wobble and she dropped to the ground. "Ughh…Vaughn, stop…" Obediently, Vaughn stopped and took in a deep breath, feeling better. Chelsea gripped her arm tightly, stopping the blood from flowing out anymore. "Elliot…can you wrap my arm up? I want to make sure it stops bleeding out any more than it has to."

"Uh…yeah, sure Sara." Cautiously, he walked passed Vaughn and opened his briefcase. He disinfected the wound, lightly placed gauze over it, and wrapped it around with a medical bandage. "It doesn't look too major, Sara, but it anything shows up, call me asap."

"I'll let you know, Elliot. Oh, and did you get the blood work from Vaughn? I wasn't sure, since I heard a noise…"

"Well, I got one syringe off of him before he woke up and snarled at me. He showed me his teeth and I knew he was a vampire."

"Will that one syringe be enough?"

"Well, I'll have to wait and see. I'll give you the lab results within a week, since I'll have to look at it in my own time. Other than that, the wounds aren't anything he cannot recover from, so there's no need to worry. Keep him here for a week, though, to make sure he isn't straining himself."

"Alright. Thank you, Elliot." Chelsea smiled and walked Elliot to the front door. "Thank you for taking the time to stop by."

"It's nothing, Chelsea. But please, be careful around him." He placed the syringe into his briefcase and walked to his car. Chelsea waved goodbye and walked upstairs to Vaughn.

"Sorry, he must have scared you." Chelsea smiled, nervously picking at the bandages on her right arm. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm sorry I bit you." Vaughn looked at her arm and she nervously put it behind her.

"It's okay. I saved you before those thugs could kill you, so let's just say we're even. Oh, and on the doctor's orders, you should stay here for a week. Is that okay?"

"Yes, that's fine. But before we discuss further details, what's your name?" Chelsea grinned at this question.

"I am Samsara, the keeper of death and life. Just call me Sara for short."


	2. Unspoken

I am the 輪廻 (Samsara)

Chapter 2: Unspoken

Vaughn stirred a bit in the bed and started to wake up. He looked around and realized he wasn't in his own room. He sat up and touched his stomach to check his rib wounds. There was no pain, but something didn't feel quite right. He sat up a bit more, and suddenly began to cough violently. He covered his mouth with his hand, only to find blood as it encased around his fingers.

"Damn…" He couldn't stop coughing and continue to hack up blood. Eventually, Chelsea heard his coughing from across the hallway and walked over. She wore a white masquerade mask that covered her entire face except for her eyes. It was only for her guests who woke up early in the mornings.

"Good morning, Vaughn…" She yawned and looked at the blood everywhere: on the sheets, the floor, and on Vaughn's shirt. "Vaughn, what's wrong?" She rushed to him, trying to clean up the blood along the way.

"I…cannot…control…it…" He tried to stop coughing, but more and more blood came out. She grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and called Elliot.

"Elliot, get your damn ass over here! I need assistance right now! I don't care what fucking time it is, he may be dying! You have to help me!" She flipped the phone closed and held onto Vaughn. "Try and control it, okay? Just don't become unconscious!" She held onto him, not realizing he grabbed her right arm. She only noticed it when she felt sharp pain through her arm. "Ow! Vaughn, what the hell are you doing?" She tried to pull her arm away, but he wouldn't let go. The more she tried to pull away from Vaughn, the more pain she felt. She began to feel weak, and she began to fight back. She pounded on his chest as hard as she could. "Let…me…go!" She shoved him away, on to result in a huge scratch along her arm has Vaughn looked at her, dumbfounded. She began to feel her conscious slipping in and out, but fought to keep herself awake. Vaughn stepped towards her but she backed away from him. "Get…away…from…me." She growled lowly and continued to growl until Elliot stepped into the room. "Elliot…" She smiled, and then went unconscious. Elliot ran to Chelsea and immediately began taking care of her arm wound.

"What did you do to her?" Elliot glared at Vaughn who stood up. "What the hell happened?"

"Well, I woke up hacking up blood this morning, and she came to see if I was okay. Seeing her arm right in front of me, I just…bit down. I replenished myself." He began to walk towards Elliot. "Is a vampire not allowed to obtain blood, especially when his savior so kindly offered?" He grinned and shoved Elliot out of the way, looking at the unconscious girl in front of him. He began to pull the mask off, but Elliot tugged him away. Vaughn looked straight at him and kicked him away. Looking back at Chelsea, he lifted her mask up to see what was underneath. Even with no makeup on, she looked stunning. Her face was light, but not pale. She had auburn hair that mostly swayed to her right side of her face, but a few strands lay on her left side. She looked no older than 30, with few wrinkles on her face. She had a soft smile on her face and Vaughn picked her up and placed her on the bed. He put her mask back on and left the room, leaving Elliot bewildered. Elliot grabbed Chelsea and took her to the hospital, taking off her mask and calling detective Mark.

"Hello, this is Detective Alsberg." Mark formally answered.

"Hello Mark. This is Elliot."

"Oh, hey Elliot. What's up?"

"It's about Chelsea…" There was a huge sigh heard over the phone.

"What happened this time?"

"She got cut. She called me to her place, and I found her with a huge, straight cut from her wrist to her lower shoulder. It's deep, almost to the bone actually. She's just lucky it didn't damage any of her nervous system or her motor systems."

"WHAT? That's more serious than her normal antics! What happened?"

"I don't know, but I think it had something to do with her guest…you remember, the one with the calling card from the Samsara?"

"What is she thinking? She can be such an idiot sometimes." Mark sighed with a heavy tone bearing his voice down. "Will she be able to come to work?"

"It's possible. We'll stitch it up for now, but as long as she doesn't do extraneous activities, she will be okay."

"Alright. Did you manage to catch the guy?"

"No, sorry. He got away once I started driving Chelsea to the hospital."

"Damn it! Listen, if you see him again, make no hesitation to call me. I'm going to need him as a witness as soon as possible."

"Understood. Good day, detective." Elliot hung up and examined Chelsea. "Nurse, please hand me the sewing equipment so I can patch up this patient."

"Yes, Doctor." She fetched the sewing kit and Elliot put gloves on. Very carefully, he began to sew up the two ends together. Chelsea's fingers twitched every so often, but she did not show any feelings of discomfort. He tied a knot at the wrist, where he finished his sewing. Taking off the light blooded gloves and throwing them in the trash, he wrapped bandages around the arm. Approved of the sewing and coverage, Elliot left the room to deal with other patients. Chelsea lay quietly in a hospital bed, her breathing even. She didn't notice the two men who walked into her room.

"So, this is the Samsara?" Vaughn simply nodded to answer Will's question. "Well, it seems like she is suffering from a bad injury. Was that your doing?"

"Not really. You know about the mating virus that is within me, so…I bit her to make the symptoms disappear and she began to repel me. She pushed me away while I was still drinking her blood, so one of my fangs got caught and made that cut." Vaughn took a step closer and looked at her scrunched up face. She was beginning to sweat profusely and turned her body over but winced in the pain with the arm. She started to wake up, unconsciously over hearing the conversation.

"Well, I don't think you can choose her to be together with. Even though she in not scared and she's different from normal people, that doesn't mean she is the best candidate."

"But Will…I think we could work together. I'll talk to her about it. She might jump at the chance of saving more people, since it seems like her basis for actions."

"Yes…talk to her. If she happens to accept, bring her to the base and I'll start the transformation as well as introductions." Will turned and walked away from the hospital room. Chelsea opened her eyes slowly and looked over at Vaughn.

"Hello, Samsara. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yeah…" Chelsea sat up, her arm jolting her with a new wave of pain. Her tolerance was higher, however, so she felt minimum pain. "Who were you with?"

"Ah, that was my boss. He wanted to see you."

"So, you took advantage of my condition…just to show me off like a lab experiment. That's great." She sneered. "Just like how you took advantage of the offer I gave you yesterday."

"Well, you so kindly offered. I felt obligated for more." Both of them grinned and Chelsea grabbed his shirt.

"Don't call me the Samsara while I'm here. It will make people suspicious." She sighed and looked away to glance at the outdoors.

"Then what do I call you?"

"…Chelsea. That's my name." She looked down. "I haven't said that name…in a long time…"

"Why not?" Vaughn was able to see her emotionless expression through the mask she set up.

"I haven't told anyone my name since I became the Samsara."


End file.
